stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Gangles
'''Master Gangles' is a supporting antagonist in Season Five. He is a ninja working under Zubashi. History Background Gangles' past is unknown, but he was likely an ordinary ninja trained by Zubashi. However, he surpassed the other ninjas for unknown reasons. Season Five Gangles is first seen accompanying Zubashi and a band of ninjas in an attack on the Darkness. The group is attacked by a hoard of pirates and Gangles' comrades are shot by the General. He is nearly shot, but is allowed to run away so that the Darkness and his army can find the Legion of Villains. and Zubashi]] Nox Decious asks Zubashi how many ninjas they have recruited in the last 24 hours, he asks Gangles who says in the next 5 minutes, they will have recruited over 10,000. They proceed to recommend magazines to the very frustrated Decious. Later, Zubashi and Gangles go on a double date, but the girls leave when they discover that the money they had be promised is nonexistent. However, Zubashi and Gangles are confident that the girls will come back. Some time after the date, Gangles began enlisting ninjas to assist Nox Decious and Zubashi in taking down the Darkness, only to learn that several ninjas intend on going against orders with Blaire and attacking the Mushroom Force, believing Ganon will be pleased. Gangles tries to convince them otherwise, but they disregard him. Gangles informs Zubashi of this, angering him greatly. Later on, Zubashi and Gangles decide to take a break and go to see The Adventures of Tintin. After seeing the film, the duo receive orders from Decious to train their top ninjas and make them into the most powerful ninjas the world has ever seen. The ninjas are initially disrespectful towards Zubashi until Gangles reprimands them fiercely. He points out to Zubashi that the ninjas aren't very intelligent, to which he concurs. After the training, Zubashi and Gangles find out that the girls they went on a double date with think that the two of them want to get together with them, shocking them. They then meet with Decious, who tells them the attack will begin soon. Until then, the duo go to Taco Bell. They return, but Gangles feels sick from the food. Regardless, Decious orders Zubashi and Gangles to fight anyway. Gangles accompanies Zubashi and the ninjas in the battle against the pirates, armed with nun chucks. Along with the other ninjas, he stops Zubashi from making a jerk of himself again before the battle begins. During the battle, Gangles uses the Ninja Technique Gangles Hand Wave, only succeeding in creeping out one of the pirates. In the end, he and Zubashi are the only surviving ninjas and Captain Morgan prepares to use his Pirate Technique Super Burning Lava Hot Rum Breath on them. Like Zubashi, Gangles is excited to see what it looks like after the buildup to it, but he is disappointed when Morgan passes out again. Then the duo decide to go see a movie together. Closure and Gangles happily leaving Chili's]] In the ending montage, Zubashi and Gangles are shown merrily leaving Chili's with full stomachs. Personality Gangles is fiercely loyal to Zubashi, going along with whatever he says and acting like a yes man. He seems to have little tolerance for any of the other ninjas questioning Zubashi. Abilities / Skills Gangles is capable of performing Ninja Techniques, including his signature move, the Gangles Hand Wave. Trivia Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Original characters Category:Season Five Category:The League of Bad Guys Category:Males